Eragon is A New Hope
by PippinStrange
Summary: The Sad Truth of the similarites between these two movies: Eragon, and Star Wars: A New Hope. Love 'em both, but I just HAD to type up this crossover! Read and Review, small flames accepted. Rather humorous, but that's just me. Posted in Star Wars too.


**Eragon: A New Hope**

**by Pippin Baggins**

The Sad Truth of how identical these two movies are. Don't get me wrong, I loved the movie Eragon. I must say though: perhaps because it was like all my favorite movies put in a blender. R & R!

* * *

_Trailer for Eragon:_

**Brom: **There was a time when the world lived in peace, protected by warriors astride mighty dragons.

_Trailer for Star Wars:_

**Ben: **For over a thousand years the Jedi Knights were once guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic.

I will switch Narratives back and forth, so to lessen confusion, SW means Star Wars, and E means Eragon. There we go.

**E**

One upon a place kind of like Narnia, there was a farm boy named Eragon. He found a special object—a dragon's egg—and realized he had a bigger destiny to fulfill.

**SW**

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, there was a farm boy named Luke. He got a few special objects—two droids—and realized, in fact, he had a bigger destiny to fulfill.

**E**

Then there was this old storyteller man in the village named Brom. He seemed secretive and he was labeled a little crazy.

**SW**

Then there was this strange old hermit in the canyon named Ben. He was rather secretive. Luke was warned that he was just a crazy old man.

**Both**

Eragon missed his cousin Rorin who left to run away from the army. Luke missed his best friend Biggs who left to join the army. Both of them felt extremely sad, went outside, and watched a glorious sunset with orchestrated music giving it a good emotional peal.

**E**

Uh oh, hurry home, Eragon! Bad guys are coming and they want to steal your dragon's egg!

**SW**

Yikes, Luke! Hurry and go home! The bad guys are on their way to take away your new droids!

**E**

Um…I'm sorry, Eragon. The bad guys killed your uncle.

**SW**

Terrible news, Luke. The bad guys murdered your aunt AND uncle!

**Both**

Time for the old men to take the lead. Brom takes Eragon with him, and Ben takes Luke with him—dragon and droids included. Both of their little farms are left smoking and ashy in the back. Both of them are beginning a great journey that will change their lives!!!! WAAAAH! Hey, just to let you know—the bad guys are coming! AAAH!

**Brom:**

Magic comes from dragons. It FLOWS through the riders who command them.

**Ben:**

A Jedi can feel the Force FLOWING through him!

**SW**

Wait, Luke, Ben, and the droids get captured. Due to a message in the droid, they decide to rescue a princess. Did you say PRINCESS??

**E**

Hold your horses! Forget the journey! Due to a message in a dream, Eragon decides to rescue a princess. YES, I said PRINCESS.

**SW**

Wait, I've forgotten the handsome rogue. Though not quite wanting to help at first, a misunderstood fellow named Han helps Luke.

**E**

Hold up, there's another! Yay! Another handsome rogue, who is even MORE misunderstood than Han, named Murtagh, helps Eragon. Yippee!

**SW**

While in the space station, Ben Kenobi…DIES! He's killed by Darth Vader!

**E**

While in the enemy fortress, Brom….gets INJURED! (you all breath sighs of relief. At least that's one difference in these movies.) HA!!!! GOTCHA! Brom dies just after they set up camp outside from his injuries! Figures. Nothing ever goes right, it seems. He got KILLED by Durza. I love how both names start with "D".

**Both**

At least they rescued the princess, RIGHT??? Right….? Come on guys. They rescued the girl. Well, of course they did. That was obvious. But they endured mega-hardships and loss!!!! Let's all sob together. Now let's get on to their battles!

**E**

Eragon makes his way to the Varden's hideout, the secret rebellion against the king, where he plans to join their army.

**SW**

Luke heads on over to the Rebel's hidden base, the secret rebellion against the emperor, and …well, he plans on doing the EXACT same thing!

**Both**

Well, Eragon gets some armor, and Luke gets an orange jumpsuit. The battle begins! Where are our handsome rogues? Okay…Han left, and Murtagh is in jail. I guess they won't be fighting. Shame, shame!

**E**

Eragon seems to be doing alright, until Saphira the dragon gets hurt.

**SW**

Luke seems to be doing okay. Suddenly—oh no! Can you guess? R2-D2, the droid, gets shot. Of course he did…

**Both**

Hey! Our favorite hotties are back! Han comes back to help with a little firepower, and Murtagh escapes from jail just in time to save the guys who imprisoned him. Sniff…I'm getting tearful. This is just too cool. Both of our rogues are rather appreciated people now.

**E**

YAY! Go Eragon! Good job, little dude. He killed the evil shade named Durza…eh, too bad the King is still alive.

**SW**

Kudos for Luke! Two points, buddy! He destroyed the evil station named the Death Star. Hmmm…too bad Darth Vader is still alive. I guess there's a sequel then.

**Both**

Just when you think ALL IS LOST, it really isn't, they've fooled us again. Everyone is alive, especially the Dragon and the Droid. The first battle is, in fact, won by the good guys. There's a little catch to this happy ending. Luke nor Eragon get the Princess in the end. Nope, she is quite content to be single at the end of both movies, with a few cheeky smiles here and there. One to Eragon, and one to—of all the nerve! Han Solo!

Thank goodness, when all is said and done, and LEAST they both became heroes. They believed in themselves and became kinda famous, but more importantly, learned a little confidence and bravery. And I suppose that is the whole meaning of these tales, isn't it?

Wait—what? You want sequels now? But I worked so HARD on this! Oh, you mean sequels for the MOVIES. Gotcha.

No worries, mate.

Eragon is only the first chapter of the _Inheritance Trilogy_. There is a second one on the way, (the book already being out), called "Eldest." Go forth and enjoy.

A New Hope is only the first chapter of the _Star Wars Trilogy_. There is a second one already out called "The Empire Strikes Back" and it is yours to devour.

In both sequels, our heroes are going to find some sort of shocking secret about their parents. Luke discovers he is the son of Darth Vader. Eragon discovers…well, I'm not entirely sure, but I'll make a prediction. Someone who happens to be evil or good but nevertheless STILL ALIVE will be discovered to be his mother or father.

And just to let you all know, I've never read the books, but I plan too. I've been looking forward to reading Eragon for months—my library is a little slow. I am excited to read the books and I am positive that they will be really good. And don't get me wrong, I actually REALLY DID like the movie. _I mean, Star Wars is one of my favorite movies—how could I NOT like Eragon?

* * *

_

**I suppose I have to allow a few flames for this one. But make them gentle sparks, please. I'm afraid of fire!!! BWAHAHAHA!**


End file.
